I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Noeyyy
Summary: Dear Mikan has flashed once again. Good ol' Natsume is  quick to come up with nicknames. Unfortunately, Mikan can turn extremely angry. How can Natsume get himself out of this one?   "Sure thing... tutti fruity pattern." Pure Fluff. NxM. R&R.


**I'm sure you guys might all think I'm dead since I haven't uploaded in an unusually long period of time. Well, there's school to blame for that. NINE ASSIGNMENTS is NOT FUN. Trust me, I'd much rather be writing fics for you guys. However, the glorious weekend has spared me time to write. This idea popped into my head one or two days ago and it stuck. I had to write it (sorry, Rewind, but it was necessary) and so here it is. Short, sweet, slightly cliched, but hey. Fluff.**

**

* * *

**

"Sure thing... tutti fruity pattern."

The raven haired boy watched in silent amusement at the auburn haired girl before him. He smugly bathed in satisfaction as her face become first one of confusion, then realisation, then that of a volcano waiting to erupt.

On his face was plastered a smirk as he counted down in his mind.

_5..._

Her eyes narrowed.

_4..._

Her frown deepened.

_3..._

She was trembling.

_2..._

Here we go.

_1_...

"NAAAAATTSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMEEEEEE!"

Even though he had enough foresight to block his ears, Natsume still had to cringe at the excruciatingly loud outburst. "Geez," he complained, "why do you have to be so damn loud?" However his question was completely ignored as the irate girl proceeded to calling him every name that her limited vocabulary could conjure. Her words were overflowing with irritation, exasperation and outrage.

Natsume endured the full rant with commendable calm and even more commendable beguilement. Over the years it had become increasing habit for him to undergo her fits of rage as he more frequently caught sight of her underwear and inevitably addressed her by its respective print. In fact, one might almost call it the norm in Gakuen Alice to hear the high pitched scream every so often in the year.

And despite all of this, the level of fury that the hazel eyed student undertakes never wavered in intensity, and not once became milder in force. But for the crimson eyed other, it had become such a peculiar past time that in his mind he would often go so far as to lightly treat it as a form of _endearment_. Though, if they ever even viewed each other as comrades was a puzzle in itself.

Fatigued by her unchanging childish rants, the boy wearily stated, "Look, clumsy girl, you've shown me your underwear so many times that sometimes I question whether it is on purpose or not." This, of course, earned him a hard glare. "Why do you keep getting so mad?"

She stared at him incredulously. Equally tired from screaming, she took a deep breath and shakily explained, with the remaining patience she had left, "Why, you ask? First of all, what girl would be in anyway pleased to have been peeked at by a perverted fox like you? Second of all, the fact that it's happened so many times is just unbelievable. It should never have happened in the first place! Third of all, it would be despicable for me to ever get married now that I've had some pervert take a peek at my underwear God knows how many times!"

Natsume was about to retort but was interrupted. "And don't question who would want to marry me!" she snapped, silencing the boy.

"I've always, always dreamed of being a wife," she explained tears welling up. "I've been so excited and I worked hard for it and I've practised even though it's still a while to come. And I've always fantasised of a loving husband who would take care of me." She pouted and sniffed.

Seemingly uncharacteristically, Natsume remained silent. Drinking in the words that were spilled out of her mouth. _Fantasised, huh?_ Something stirred in the depths of his gut as his crimson irises narrowed.

"The _only_ person who should ever see my underwear would be him and him only," she continued, trembling. "And maybe your point _is_ right. No one would want to marry me. Me, who has been subject to your perverted activities for so long. Also, when you call me those nicknames everyday it's only ever a sore reminder of that fact!"

The substance in his gut was bubbling from the statement "him and him only" and somehow he felt a little shocked that his light hearted name calling was giving her grief to that extent. This monologue did not seem to be heading towards good places. Perhaps he needed to fix the crying mess before him. But it called for some contemplation on his part.

She continued, recovering a little but still tearing. "But if someone actually did accept me after all that, then they would really be a worthwhile husband," she added thoughtfully, "and I would be very happy to try my best as their wife."

The sizzling chemical that spat and popped inside of Natsume came into recognition as something snapped in his head. The one thought that had never been on the agenda of the possessive black cat was to hand the girl before him to _anyone_ else. The mere thought of her going off to marry another guy was repulsive to him. The impossible image of her happily tending to some unknown figure's needs made him want to both gag and incinerate a building. No, that couldn't happen.

_Yes,_ Natsume decided, _something has to be done about the crying mess before me_. He had to fix her before she could put any more appalling ideas into his head. He had to do something before something actually did catch fire. He had to say something before her 'fantasies' could come true.

Carefully, he leaned in close until crimson eyes were parallel with hazel and their noses were almost touching. Through the tears and the slight surprise, the girl could clearly see through the jet black fringe and into the deep vermilion pools, full of sincerity and earnest. Their eyes were locked but even she could realise their proximity, "N-Na –"

However, she was stopped as he began to speak. Almost as if he had been longing to say them for a long time coming, he stated the words as if it would fix everything. "Idiot, if that's what all your worried about, _Mikan_, then there's not even problem...

"... I'll marry you."

* * *

**Well, yeah. That was short. And yes, I really should be writing Rewind but this was easier and it's exactly 12:01am. I'm not exactly in the mood for one of the longer fics. Sorry, please bear with me on this one. Since, I'm waiting patiently (sigh) for the new chapter of Gakuen Alice, a couple of days ago I reread some of my favourite scenes (take your pick, guys, we all know the best bits *cough* chapter 50 *cough*). Well, you see how fluff would rule my life a bit after that. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed that fic as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. I would sorely appreciate a review. They're good reminders to tell me to write as well. Thanks again! And sorry for my slowness.**


End file.
